Confesiones a medias
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Sanae por fin se decide a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Tsubasa, pero será capaz Tsubasa de comprender la forma en la que se lo confiesa Sanae TsubasaXSanae (OliverXPatty)


**¡Hola de nuevo gente de fanficion! ^^ Que tal espero que bien, bueno gente antes de leer esta historia quería dejar en claro que yo generalmente suelo hacer mis historias con los nombre de los personajes en latino, pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez los are con los nombre originarios de los personaje ^^ y… espero no fallar jajaja**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen pero si esta historia :D**

**Bueno espero les guste es un TsubasaXSanae (En latino seria OliverXPatty) (Ryo/Bruce) (Genzo/Benji) ;D**

**Confesiones a medias**

Ya caí la tarde en la escuela Niupi, todos ya habían terminado con sus quehaceres en la escuela por lo que decidieron regresa a sus respectivas Hogares para poder descansar después de un largo y agotador día en la infernal escuela.

Sin embargo en este caso no lo fue para una jovencita que corría de lado a lado por toda la escuela. Vestía con su típica ropa de ayudante.

-¿Ryo, has visto a Tsubasa? –Pregunto la representante del equipo.

-Eh… sí creo que se quedó practicando en la cancha horas extras –Le respondió con total naturalidad para luego formar en su rostro una sonrisa pícara que puso de los nervios a la chica. –Y… se puede saber para que necesitas a Tsubasa… -Pregunto con picardía.

-Q-que t-te importa ¡Metiche! –Respondió con gran nerviosismo y con las mejillas al rojo vivo- ¡Has te a un lado! –Grito y de un empujón hizo que Ryo se quitara de su camino.

-Ahh…! eso dolió… -Se quejó tirado en el piso mientras con una mano se sobaba la cabeza.

-Pero que fue lo que le dijiste esta vez… -Pregunto Genzo en forma de reprimenda al ver desde lejos toda la escena.

-No le dije nada malo, lo juro… - Respondió mientras aún seguía sobándose la cabeza.

-Si como no… -Dijo con sarcasmo el guardameta.

-Lo juro… en verdad no le dije nada malo – Afirmo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde se había ido su amiga.

Mientras por otro lado la joven representarte corría con desesperación por los campos de entrenamiento del Niupi, hoy finalmente era el día, había dado muchas vueltas al asunto pero finalmente lo había decidió, no podía echarse para atrás…

Finalmente hoy le confesaría a Tsubasa lo que realmente sentía por él.

De tan solo pensar en eso, hacían que el corazón de la joven palpitara más de lo normal, estaba nerviosa y aterrada ¿Cómo se lo confesaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el al saberlo? ¿La rechazaría?

_-¡No, no Sanae! –_Se reprendió internamente _–Tienes que pensar positivamente, aunque él_ _te rechace al menos sabrá lo que tu siente por el…_ -Siguió auto convenciéndose la joven al momento de llegar al campo oficial de entrenamiento del Niupi.

Se fue acercando con suma cautela al verdoso campo de entrenamiento pero paro en medio al divisar con su mirada al chico que le hacía escapar suspiros de enamorada.

En medio del verdoso campo de futbol se encontraba Tsubasa, con su habitual ropa deportiva del Niupi, practicando el dribleo con unos conos.

Sanae quedo maravillada al verlo tan hábil y veloz, en verdad Tsubasa era un genio en ese deporte y esa fue la principal razón de por qué se enamoró de él.

Al terminar su entrenamiento Tsubasa decidió descansar un momento y para ello decidió sentarse en un pequeño banco de madera que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él, a las afueras de la cancha.

Sanae se tensó por completo al ver como Tsubasa se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde ella se encontraba pero con la mirada en el balón que tenía en manos, la joven se desesperó por completo no quería que Tsubasa la viera, no todavía, primero tenía que hallar bien las palabras adecuadas de como se lo diría, así que busco con la mirada un lugar en donde ocultarse y al no encontrarlo decidió hacerlo en un arbusto que se encontraba detrás del banco de madera, el arbusto tapaba casi toda su persona.

La joven rebusco en el arbusto para poder ver por sobre el a Tsubasa, cuando finalmente dio con él, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al verlo beber agua.

_-_ _Tsubasa… hasta tomando agua te vez genial…_-Pensó la joven con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas – _¡No, no Sanae concéntrate…!_ –Se dijo internamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas, cuando ya las encontró decidió de ya era el momento.

Con ambas manos se arregló el cabello y se miró en un pequeño espejo que tenía en sus bolsillos, ya lista y preparada mentalmente se paró del piso con decisión, Sanae miro con nerviosismo a Tsubasa el cual estaba de espaldas a ella.

_-¿Pero que estoy haciendo…?_ –Se preguntó la joven representante aun mirando a Tsubasa de espaldas _–No creo que Tsubasa tenga tiempo para mi…_ -Se dijo - _…veo que él tiene mucho_ _que hacer… -_Pensó mientras miraba todos los balones que estaban dispersados en el campo de juego. –_Bueno quizás se lo diga en otra ocasión…_ -Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

¿Pero que es lo que estaba haciendo? No que hoy era el día, había llegado hasta ahí con claras intenciones de decirle lo que sentía a Tsubasa y final ella se echaba para atrás. ¡Pero en que estaba pensando!

Por desgracia para la joven representante del Niupi, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar sigilosamente, había pisado una lata de refresco, consiguiendo así que esta crujiera ruidosamente.

_-¡Maldición…!_ –Maldijo la joven internamente.

-¿Sanae? ¿Eres tú…? –Pregunto Tsubasa a sus espaldas.

_-Es Tsubasa… y me está hablando a mí… -_Se dijo la joven con los ojos bien abiertos y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – _¡Que hago, que hago, que hago…!_ –Se preguntó repetidas veces la joven. _–Clama Sanae, calma, debes clamarte…_ -Se dijo mientras empezaba a inhalar y a exhalar –_Muy bien Sanae, ahora respóndele con algo ingenioso e inteligente…_

Con gran esfuerzo la joven se dio media vuelta lentamente, cuando al fin estuvo frente a frente a Tsubasa, su sonrojo aumento mucho más de lo debido y con gran dificultad le dijo:

-S-si s-soy yo. ¡H-Hola Tsubasa, que estás haciendo…! –Dijo casi eufórica – _¡Idiota…!_ –Se insultó así misma por no haber encontrado nada inteligente o ingenioso que decirle.

-Ah… hola Sanae, yo estoy entrenando horas extras y tú que estás haciendo? –Pregunto con curiosidad viendo como la joven evitaba su mirada.

-Eh… b-bueno pues yo… -Dijo con nerviosismos mientras miraba acial piso – _¡Dice celo,_ _dice celo idiota…! –_ Se dijo internamente –L-la verdad es que yo venía para hablar contigo… Tsubasa… -Dijo esta vez mirando hacia los ojos del chico.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –Interrogo el joven.

-S-si… -Respondió con nerviosismo – P-pero s-si tienes cosas que hacer… yo… -Dijo con el sonrojo en su rostro al rojo vivo, desviando la mirada nuevamente pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida.

-No estoy haciendo nada en este momento. –Dijo Tsubasa con simpleza, haciendo así que la joven levantara su mirada hacia él. –Precisamente esta descansan en estos momentos… así que… -Dijo y con un gesto de mano hizo entender a la joven que se sentara a su lado.

Sanae dudo un momento en ir pero al final lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien. Que era lo que querías decirme… -Pregunto Tsubasa mientras miraba el sol ocultarse entre los edificios.

-Eh… bueno yo… -Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos –Q-quería p-preguntarte si alguna vez te has fijado en alguien…

-¿Que…? -Dijo Tsubasa mientras se giraba a mirarla, sin entender

-¡Q-quiero d-decir…! –Se apresuró a decir -…tu nunca… te has enamorado de alguien… –Pregunto finalmente mientras sentía la mirada de Tsubasa sobre su persona. _– ¡Listo al fin lo_ _dije! ¡Ahora sí que no hay marcha atrás…!_ –Pensó con pánico la joven.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto…? –Interrogo el número 10 del Niupi.

-E-es s-solo simple curiosidad…! -Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno para serte sincero… -Dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado con el balón en manos y caminaba hacia la centro del campo de juego, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. -…Yo nunca me había fijado en eso… a decir verdad yo siempre he estado más al pendiente del futbol y mi sueño… -Dijo esta vez mirando al balón que tenía en manos.

_-Lo sabía…_ -Pensó Sanae con tristeza _–Sabia que no podía ser parte de la vida de Tsubasa… el después de todo solo quiere cumplir su sueño… _-Siguió pensado con amargura mientras se paraba del banco para mirar a Tsubasa de espaldas.

-Por que querías saber eso… -Pregunto Tsubasa mientras se giraba a verla por completo.

-¡…! – Sanae se sonrojo por completo a sentir la mirada de Tsubasa, fija en la suya. –B-bueno v-veras yo… -Dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos de donde se encontraba Tsubasa – _¡Es ahora_ _o nunca Sanae! ¡Tienes que decir celo…!_ _Aunque él te rechace y tenga de preferencia al futbol antes que a nada… al menos sabrá que tú lo amas…!-_Tarto de auto convencerse la chica mientras entre cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos con decisión y decir…

- Tsubasa … durante estos últimos años que nos hemos conocido… yo he estado experimentando unas sensaciones muy fuertes por ti… nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie… hasta que te conocí y fuiste tomando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón… Tsubasa lo que yo quiero decir es que… -Paro sus palabras la joven para poder respirar y luego proseguir –… Tsubasa… yo te quiero mucho, más de lo que piensas… y no precisamente como un compañero o un amigo… lo mío por ti va más allá que simple compañerismo y amistad… espero lo hallas entendido… -Dijo esto último en un susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

Tsubasa permaneció aun parado en el verde césped con los ojos bien abiertos y boca entre abierta sin entender bien lo que quiso decir Sanae.

-Pero que me habrá querido decir con eso… -Se preguntó Tsubasa confuso mientras miraba en la dirección en donde se había ido la chica.

Por otro lado la joven representante del equipo había corrido con todas sus fueras hasta salir de la escuela, cansada de tanto correr la chica paro y se recargo sobre un árbol de cerezos.

_-S-se lo dije… al fin se lo dije_ –Pensó la joven respirando entrecortadamente, con el sonrojo que aun permanecía en sus mejillas – _¡Maldición, por qué no se lo dije más claro…!_ –Se reprendió internamente _– ¡Pero que tonta soy, por qué no selo dije directamente! –_Se siguió reprendiendo – ¿_Pero en que estoy pensando…? estamos hablando de Tsubasa, el genio del futbol, seguramente el habrá entendido lo que quise decirle… -_Se auto convenció la joven mientras con una espléndida sonrisa se giraba y caminaba a paso lento por la vereda pero aun nerviosa y sonrojada, pensado en que le diría Tsubasa cuando selo encontrara mañana.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa había decidido continuar con su entrenamiento, ya mañana le preguntaría a Sanae que es lo que le quiso decir con eso.

**Fin**

**Hasta aquí la historia gente, espero les haya gustado :D Hay pobre Sanae lo que le espera mañana XD**

**Espero no a ver fallado con las personalidades de los personajes T-T y no a ver sido tan cursis ^^° jajaja…**

**Bueno espero sus reviews con mucho sueño ya que por estar escribiendo esta historia no pude ni pegar un ojo =.= literalmente :D**

**¡Besos y cuídense!**


End file.
